Inazuma BD
by AJ WatsonRon Sparda
Summary: A Fanfic Of Inazuma which is based on a whole NEW TEAM WITH NEW MEMBERS! HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Inspired By Raimon

It had been 10 years after the happenings of Inazuma Go Chrono Stone. A Country in the south East Asia known as Bangladesh had many children who was in love with soccer. These children's had watched the matches of Raimon and they were thus inspired to make a team.

Akib and Fairuz were playing in a field. There was nobody around so they had decided to try a hissatsu.

Fairuz gave a through to Akib. The ball had flame on it. Then Akib gave a through. The ball now had ice. Then they continued it three more times. Finally coming together Fairuz and Akib shoot the Hissatsu "ALMIGHTY BIRTH!" The ball had ice and fire power on it and it went flying into the net.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, came a mysterious man (boy if it is a person with the same age as the others-Fairuz and Akib. He was tall, handsome and muscular. Akib and Fairuz never saw this person; although they were quite acquainted with the area. A person, someone so 'flashy' like this, they should've known him beforehand.

"I was a football player, too," He said as he smiled, seemingly reminiscing his old memories. "However, you guys' flames... and love for soccer made me want to start playing again."

He paused for a while, and looked at the faces of surprised boys infront of him. "I have a proposal to make," he said, "Let's make a team and then beat all the Bangladeshi Clubs... and become Bangladesh's representative in the FFBT."

Fairuz looked at Akib. Cautiously, they looked at the man infront of them, who somehow came out of the blue. He certainly was not normal. And with what basis did he think they'd accept?

Suddenly, the man (boy) chuckled softly, "I know you guys are wary of me." said he, "However, I am not a threat, nor am I a kidnapper of some sort."

Akib looked at Fairuz. The two nodded at each other, as Fairuz said, "Let's say that we accept your proposal; where do you suggest we practice?"

"I'm the owner of this field. You guys can practice over here" said the man.

"OK! We'll try to gather our friends and assemble a team." said Akib energetically.

"What will we name the team?" asked Fairuz.

"Your wish." said the man.

"How about Phoenix Academy?" asked Akib.

"Beautiful..." said Fairuz in awe.

"Oh! Yeah! What's your name anyway?" asked a curious Akib

""You'll know in due time. For now, I'm just a friend" said the mysterious man (boy)

And that day, Fairuz and Akib gathered their resolution. Creating the strongest team in Bangladesh; winning the International Championship. But for now, looking for members would be their top priority.

_ [SO WILL AKIB AND FAIRUZ BE ABLE TO GATHER MEMBERS FOR THEIR NEW CLUB BEFORE THE START OF THE FFBT? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF INAZUMA BD]_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Goalkeeper

It was in the night when Akib called Fairuz.

"Hey Fairuz we really got to make this team quick" said Akib.

"Yeah I know cause we have to practice and the FFBT starts in two months" said Fairuz.

"Hey Akib bro I wanna join the team too." Shouted Fairuz's younger brother.

"No! Masrur you shouldn't join this team." Said Fairuz,

"Hey! Fairuz! Your brother wants to play?" asked Akib.

"YES! He wants to play as a goalkeeper" said Fairuz.

"Then why won't you let him?" asked Akib.

"Because I don't think he'll be strong enough" said Fairuz.

"He might be a good player. A person can only be a good soccer player only if he loves soccer"

"But still….."

"No but's! We'll give him a fair chance OK? If he can block your hissatsu he is in the team OK?" said Akib interrupting Fairuz

"OK!" said Fairuz

Next day early in the morning Akib was dribbling his football when Fairuz and Masrur came to the field.

"OK! Let's see whether Masrur deserves to stay in our team or not. Masrur please stand in the goalkeeping position" Said Akib.

"Fairuz you're gonna take the penalty" said Akib

"YUP!" said Fairuz

Again the mysterious man came about. "When I blow this whistle you take your penalty kick"

THE WHISTLE BLEW

Fairuz starts moving his legs but not the ball. He then starts to move his leg so fast that a gust of wind appears on his leg. Then he finally shoots the ball

"SPEED BREAK!"

Masrur Then Shouted.

"GOD HAND Z!"

Then blue water came from both the hands. Then the hissatsu blocked the shoot.

"WOW! Your brother stopped the shoot that means he joins the team" said Akib.

"OK!" said Fairuz

"Anyways don't u guys need to go to school?" asked the mysterious man

"Oh yeah we must be runin late! Thanks let's go Akib and Masrur" said Fairuz

"Yeah!"

"BYE!" the 3 boys said while waving their hands at the mysterious man.

"They already found a new man. Those 2 boys seem to be something special." said the mysterious man.

_[Fairuz and Akib have already found a really good goalkeeper. Who's gonna be next? Find out in the next chapter of Inazuma BD!]_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Unite! The Punishment Brings The New Defender

"We're late today! It's the first time we've ever been late Akib" said Fairuz.  
"Anyways we gotta go to the office now and take the late slip" said Akib.  
"Don't want to but we have to man this school is so strict." Said Fairuz.  
"Yeah let's go Fairuz bro" said Masrur.

So Fairuz, Akib and Tafsir walked into the office not knowing how many scoldings will come in our ways.

"You guys are always late! YOU GUYS ARE HABITUAL LATECOMERS." said the strict office in charge

"But miss this is the first….."

"No buts. Sit here until the first class ends" said the strict teacher wthout letting the 3 boys finish their speech.

Then another boy came along. This boy had also gotten scolded as he entered the office. He too was ordered to sit where we were seating.

[ He has brown-ish black hair, and black eyes. He looks kind and a bit fat but spirited-and a bit energetic]

Sitting down he asked "Hey my name is Tafsir. I'm just curious why are you guys sweating?" asked Tafsir.

"Ummm.. We came from what you could call a football practice" replied Fairuz.

"You guys go to football so early in the morning? Do you have a club or something?" asked Tafsir.

"No! There's no club…. Actually we're making one." Said Akib

"Can I join?" asked Tafsir

"What's the reason you want to play soccer?" asked Fairuz

"I love soccer. That's the reason I want to play. I'm a really good defender. Please take me" said Tafsir

"You've passed! You're in the team! Go to the field behind the school today at the evening" said Fairuz

"THAT'S IT? HOW Did I Pass?" asked a bewildered Tafsir

"Cause you said that you love soccer. That's all we need. Someone who truly loves soccer." Said Akib

"Come to the field tomorrow early morning in the field behind our school and we'll practice there." said Fairuz

"Yeah OK!" said Tafsir

"YOU CAN GO Back TO your respective classes now"

Fairuz and Akib was in the same section and class but Tafsir and Masrur were in different classes and sections. So they had to depart to their own classes.

Then started the long boring hours of school in which Fairuz and Akib could not concentrate on their studies. They could only think of one thing! Completion of the club before FFBT!

_[So Fairuz, Akib And Masrur Got Another new member! What hissatsu might he know? And who'll join next? Find out in the next chapter of Inazuma BD!]_


	4. Chapter 4

`Chapter 4: The New Hissatsus and Team Member 5! The Striker

School had finally finished. Akib, Tafsir, Masrur and Fairuz had was going back home.

"Hey Akib!" said Fairuz.

"Yeah what?" replied Akib  
"When are you going to come to the field?" asked Fairuz

"4! I'll pick Tafsir up and go to the field. Don't worry I'll give a call" said Akib

"OK! Don't forget! And don't be late!" said Fairuz

"I WONT! Bye!" replied Akib as he ran into his house.

So IT HAD become 3:30 in the evening.

"It's about time I head out." thought Akib

Akib started running and dribbling with the ball. By the time he had reached Tafsir's house he was completely sweating.

"Hey Tafsir! Let's Go! Take your football too!" shouted Akib.  
"Yeah! I'm coming" said Tafsir.

Then Akib took his cell out of his pocket. "Hey Fairuz! We're coming! So you two guys head out too."

Akib and Tafsir then started dribbling the ball and started running so fast that a car was almost going to run into Akib. "Spequie Step!" said Akib.

Water came from Akib's left leg and wind from Akib's right leg. Then Akib easily slided and evaded the car.

Tafsir and Akib had finally reached the field. It was 3:45 and the two boys could see people playing,

Tafsir and Akib started practicing. "Spequie SHOT!" used Akib

This shot is similar to Spequie Step. Water gathered at Akib's left leg and wind gathered at Akib's right leg. Then a shot was first taken with the left leg. The ball went a bit far. Then the ball was kicked with the right leg. The ball went far spiralling with its water and wind power.

Tafsir was determined to stop the ball

"I'LL STOP IT NO MATTER WHAT!" was the words of the determined boy

Suddenly his determination led to the discovery of a new hissatsu.

"FireThunder Black Walls of Hell!" used Tafsir

Suddenly behind Tafsir came 4 walls. On 2 of them were drawn a lightning sign and on the other two a fire sign.

Suddenly out of nowhere another boy came. He said that he wanted to play too. He said "I can play very well in Striker position. Oh …. And my name is Nahiyan."

He took the ball and then shot "Asteroids SHOWER!" and the ball was surrounded by what seemed like the solar system.

Then the ball went flying into the left top corner of the far post.

"NICE SHOOT!" said Akib

"YEAH NICE SHOT!" said Fairuz and Masrur who were coming up from behind.

"You can join our club" said Tafsir

"THANK YOU GUYS!" said Nahiyan and we could see the happiness in your eyes .

"SO you guys now already have a 5man group?" asked the mysterious man.

"The owner of this place. He saw us practice and proposed to make a club" said Know-It-All Fairuz.

"Oh!" said Nahiyan.

Fairuz and Masrur came to know about Akib's dribbling hissatsu and shooting hissatsu and Tafsir's defending hissatsu.

_[So the guys have a new member. Akib brought out 2 NEW HISSATSUS! Tafsir used a beautiful defending hissatsu and Nahiyan used an amazing shooting hissatsu. How much'll the others improve? And who'll be the next members? Find out in the next chapter of Inazuma BD!]_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The All Out Friendly Match

The boys were still at the field. There were 5 people. So they had decided to play a match. It was going to be Akib and Masrur againt Fairuz and Nahiyan.

The referee was the mysterious man and the other referee was Tafsir.

So the match started. Akib was in offence and Masrur was the goalkeeper. In the other team Fairuz was in offence and Nahiyan the goalkeeper.

A coin was taken to toss.

"OK! So I'm tossing the coin. Fairuz make the call of heads or tails." said the mysterious man.

"OK!" was the reply from Fairuz.

The coin was tossed in the air. "Heads" said Fairuz. The coin fell. To Akib and Masrur's disappointment Fairuz and Nahiyan had won the toss.

"So Fairuz are you taking centre? Or will you chose which side to play in?" asked Tafsir.

"We'll start with the kick off." Said Fairuz.

"OK! We'll take the post on the east and will score on the post on the west." Said Akib

"OK! Let's get this match started." said the excited Nahiyan.

The whistle blew.

Nahiyan passed the ball to Fairuz and ran back to the post. Fairuz started accelerating down the right wing. Akib had caught up with him and marked him. Fairuz started moving his leg but did not touch the ball. A gust of wind appeared at Fairuz's leg. "Speed…" tried to shoot Fairuz but Akib stole the ball with a sliding tackle.

Akib started going forward with the ball. He had crossed the centre. Fairuz was following but couldn't catch up. Finally Akib reached the penalty box. "Spequie Shot!" used Akib.

Nahiyan who was the goalkeeper closed his eyes. "I feel like Endou. I feel like I have to protect the ball from going in no matter what."

Nahiyan's will to stop the ball converted into a new hissatsu. "Raijin…. Raijin Za HAND!"

Two hands came out. One hand had fire and the other one had lightning. Both of the hands then caught the ball.

HIS HISSATSU STOPPED THE SHOOT.

"NICE NAHIYAN!" said Fairuz.

"Cool Hissatsu." said Akib.

Nahiy n then passed the ball to Fairuz. Fairuz received the ball and even before crossing half-field he used "Speed Break!" The ball was then shot into the air. Then Akib jumped to intercept the ball. However his head had slightly touched the ball and just changed the shoot's angle a bit. Fairuz then jumped on Akib's shoulder and blasted himself into the air. Then in the air he shoot

"DEATH CHAINS!"

He started kicking the ball so fast that it looked like thousand chains were kicking the ball. Then he ended it all with a thunderous kick.

The ball went flying towards Tafsir.

"BlackLighting Mountain!" used Tafsir.

The shoot had broken through.

Suddenly out of nowhere it was Akib. He used another hissatsu "Wolf Blizzard Burst!"

A white wolf came out and bit the ball and then quickly gave the ball 10 scratches. This stopped the ball from scoring.

"WHAT A MATCH!" thought the mysterious man.

Then Akib went forward. Then dribbling the ball Fairuz had again come up against him. Fairuz tried to take the ball but Akib dodged him. Then heading out to the front of the penalty box Akib thought "I have to score this time NO MATTER WHAT!" Then Akib went and shot the ball "Blizzard Tornado Tiger!" said Akib

The ball had a tiger with fire and ice on it's mouth. Then Nahiyan used his hissatsu "Raijin the Hand!" but this time his hissatsu was broken and the ball went spinning into the right top corner.

The match ended.

[This isn't an official match so it didn't have a half-time and full-time]

So Akib and Masrur had won the match. Then both of them rejoiced. After that it had become night and they had to go home.

Akib and Tafsir went home the way the came by dribbling their ball and Fairuz and Masrur went back through their bicycles.

_[So it was such a wonderful match. These guys brought out so many new and beautiful hissatsu. They've improved so much. So who'll be the new members? What more will come in Phoenix Academy's adventure? Find out in the next chapter of Inazuma BD]_


End file.
